Diana Prince goes to Smallville
by Mystique1515
Summary: Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman visits Smallville with her roomate Lois Lane
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but decided to borrow them for a while.

History: Things are as is in Smallville but with the exception that Diana Prince aka. Wonder Woman is younger then her actual character age. For those who do not read the comic version of both Superman and Wonder Woman, these two characters were an item at one point but I'm taking that and having it happen while Clark is in Smallville. Enjoy!!!! Please R &R!!!!

"Clark, Chloe is on the phone!" Martha yelled up the stairs to her son who was getting ready for school.

"Thanks Mom!!!" Clark yelled down simultaneously putting his shoes on and grabbing the upstairs line.

"Hey Chloe, What's so important that you couldn't wait for school to tell me?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Hey yourself, Kent. Look Lois is coming for the weekend and she's bringing her roommate and I wanted to know if you would come with me into Metropolis to pick them up after school?" Chloe asked.

"This was so important that it couldn't wait till you saw me.." Clark looking at his watch and grinning, "in 20 minutes?"

Chloe rolling her eyes and sighing responded, "Okay, your right it could have waited but the actual reason I called now and not waited till later was..Ummm, do you think you could drive?" Wincing and waiting for Clarks' response,

"Chloe, I don't have a car. You know that, how am I suppose to drive something I don't have besides where's your car?" Clark huffed back.

"It's in the shop, something about burning my engine cause I ignored the gauge that told me I needed oil," Chloe waving her hand in disgust, "Look can't you ask your Mom if you could borrow her car for a couple of hours? We won't be long just pick them up and we'll be back, I promise." Chloe begged.

Clark let out a sigh and gave in to defeat. He knew Chloe wouldn't give up trying to convince him to get a car. But he knew what his parents would say since this conversation has happened on many occasions and ended the same with a "No!!"

"Okay, Chloe. I'll think of something. Look I gotta go..I'll see you at school." Clark responded.

"Clark, you're the best and I swear this is the last time I ever ask you...." Chloe chimed out but before her ritual proclamation of never asking Clark to any thing again, Clark stopped her.

"Yeah Yeah, I know you'll never ask me to do anything for you again right? Would this be just this hour or maybe just today?" Clark mockingly countered.

Chloe smiling knowing full well that Clark was right retorted, "Um let's go with this hour...See you at school Clark."

Clark hung up shaking his head and smiling, thinking to himself of how he was going to pull this one off. While he thought about he was going to get a car, the solution pulled up in front of his house.

Lex pulled in front of the Kent farm and got out. Clark walking down the stairs saw Lex and smiled cause he just found his solution.

Opening the door, Clark smiled and greeted his friend. "Hey, Lex. What are you doing here so early? Is everything okay?" Clark asked.

"Morning Clark, Sure everything's fine. I just came to talk to your Mom about the Talon. Nothing important but I thought I stopped by so I didn't have to bother her later."

Martha Kent emerges from the kitchen with a smile. "Good morning Lex, I thought you were going to come by the Talon later on?"

"I was but I thought why bother you there and I had some time this morning....I hope that's okay?" Lex responded.

"No, of course that's fine. I'm just surprised that's all. Come in please." Martha guided Lex in.

"Lex, could I talk to you for a sec?' Clark asked.

"Sure, what's up" Lex responded.

"Look, I was wondering if possibly this afternoon that I could possibly borrow your car?" Clark asked awkwardly.

"My car" Lex repeated a slight smile, "Can I ask for what?" Lex said amused.

"It's not for me...well it is but it wasn't my idea... no it was, but I'm not the one who needs the car. Look, Chloe needs someone to pick up her cousin and her roommate from Metropolis for the weekend and her car is in the shop and my parents...well let's just put it this way, that's a dead end. So well you have a car well several to be exact and well I just thought that maybe you could lend me one for the afternoon." Clark said in one breath.

Lex with the look of total amusement said, "Chloe huh....Look Clark it's okay. Of course you can borrow a car under one condition though." He said totally serious.

Clark looked bewildered and asked, "What?"

Lex grabbed Clark's shoulder and said with a half grin" If the roommates hot, I get first dibs" He laughed and so did Clark after he got it.

"I'll have someone drop of the car at the school. I'll be waiting for you" Lex said while walking away.

Clark thanked Lex and headed for school.

Later that day, Clark and Chloe arrive at University of Metropolis.

"I gotta hand it to you Clark...this was genius. Asking Lex for a car." Chloe smiling.

"Yeah, it just popped into my head", Clark smiled pulling in front of the dorms of UM.

Chloe flipping her phone open and hitting a button, "Hey we're here, get your buts down here!" She barked with a smile.

A couple of minutes later Clark sees Lois and a girl with long, dark wavy, hair emerge from the lobby.

Clark watches this beauty walk towards the car with Lois and realize that in his head it was slow motion but in actuality he has been staring at her from inside the car while they both waited for him to open the door.

"Hey, Smallville...any day now" Lois said bagging on the widow, breaking Clarks trance.

Chloe starring at Clark with a look of confusion then realizes why he was acting like a total dilhole. Rolling her eyes, she reaches across the driver seat and hits the open button for the door.

Clark out of his trance realizes how foolish he looks and tries to recover by jumping out of the car to help the girls.

"Hey Lois" Clark says smiling but liking at her roommate the whole time.

"Hey Smallville" She says looking at him then her friend with total hilarity. Lois knew what was happening. This was common with her roommate. Guys went gaga for her.

Smiling, Lois makes the introductions. "Clark this is my roommate Diana. Diana this is Smallville." She says sarcastically. Clark looks at Lois with a disapproved look on his face and Diana laughing takes Clarks hand and says. "It's nice to meet you Clark, I'm Diana Prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but decided to borrow them for a while.

Nightwing 509: Thank you for reading the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it and please keep reviewing. I value any kind of input.

Trinity Day and Meresger: Well my take on Diana Prince is a combo of comic version and current Justice League cartoon take. I know in JL she is mature but I'm talking attitude wise. She is a warrior and a goddess but here in "Man's World" she is neither because nobody knows who she is as you will find out when you read. She's just a girl who wants to learn about "Man's World". But you will see all that change when Clark walks into her life and they find a common ground. And no she doesn't have her bracelets and rope yet. ï Please continue to read and enjoy!!! R&R

zAtAnnA zAtArA: Well I hope you continue to enjoy and like my take on Diana. Please R&R!!!

Sorry, this chapter is kind of short because it's the starting point to the interaction that will begin with Diana and Clark. I could have wrote more but I decided to make it my next chapter because it would have gone on too long. So I hope you enjoy. Again please R&R!!!

"So Diana, where you from?" Chloe looked back from the passenger seat back at Diana Prince, who was gazing out her window.

"You know, around." Diana replied.

"Ooo Cuz, See Diana here doesn't like to talk about herself," Lois chimed in sarcastically, placing her hands around her roommate's shoulders. "Secrets are her forte. Just call her the sphinx-like Diana" Lois smiled at Diana who arched her brow in amusement at the irony of Lois's analogy.

"Really, well she's not the only one who likes to keep secrets." Chloe replied directly looking at Clark who continued to look ahead.

"Isn't that right Clark?" Chloe asked.

At that exact moment, both Diana and Clark looked in the rear view at each other. Clark did a double take and couldn't help getting lost in Diana's piercing blue eyes.

Clark just gave his classic amiable smile and quickly changed the subject.

"So Lois, you taking any interesting courses this semester?"

"Yeah right, I didn't even get to choose what I wanted to take. First semester freshman have their schedule done for them. I did get one cool class though, Intro to Archeology class. We're learning about the Native American Indian Culture now. You know looking at old arrowheads, pottery and writings, stuff like that. Diana's in it, too. She's into old things." Lois said elbowing Diana.

"I like history. You learn from history. You should try it Lois" Diana retorted with a smirk.

"Right, anyway, I told Diana about those caves you guys have in Wackyville. Didn't you guys say they were native American or something like that?"

Clark's interest peaked at the mention of the cave.

"Um, people say they are but we really don't know for sure. There are strange markings that could be American Indian." Chloe replied.

"I would like to see them, they sound intriguing." Diana said.

"There just caves", Clark said looking at Chloe, trying to sound blasé about it.

"Yeah, right Kent that's why you're always there, and Lex's is always interested in the caves and who ever else happens to come through our town. Come on Clark." Chloe said condescendingly.

Clark squeezed his lips together not having anything to say.

"Let me guess farm boy, you like history too," Lois replied trying to break the new found tension in the air.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Wow, that's two things you guys have in common. If I didn't know better I'd say you guys were a match made in heaven." Lois said comically.

Chloe giving a somewhat believable smile, looked at Clark who was trying to ignore Lois's obvious jabs at both Diana and him said, "No, a match made in heaven isn't Clarks style, he's more of a love them and leave them type of guy."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but decided to borrow them for a while.

Trinity Day: Yeah, Chloe is kinda bitter in my story and Lana will be, too. It won't be over the top but there will be jealousy a-brewing in Smallville. Hope you enjoy. Keep R&R!!!!

Clark couldn't believe how Chloe was being. _Where was this coming from?_ He wondered to himself. _I thought we worked all that stuff out. Maybe I should talk to her later._ Clark said to himself.

For the rest of the ride home, the conversation was intermittent. Lois tried and even Diana tried but both to no avail. The two girls looked at each other shrugged and gave up.

They arrived at Chloe's house around 7 that night.

"Hey, so what's on the agenda tonight girls?" Lois asked her counterparts.

"I was thinking maybe the Talon then we'll see from there." Chloe answered.

Clark helped with the bags but kept quiet.

As he approached to get into the car to leave, Chloe stopped him.

"Clark, Listen I'm sorry for my comments............Really I am. Look are you coming tonight? I would really like that and I think the girls would agree on that. Right girls?" Chloe exclaimed loud enough for both Lois and Diana to hear.

"Absolutely, It wouldn't be the same without ya Smallville" Lois smiled.

"Yes Clark, please come." Diana said.

"See Kent, your fan club needs you." Chloe punched him lightly and laughed.

Clark amused nodded and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Chloe turned to walk away, "Chloe!" Clark said.

"Yeah"

"Are we ok?"

"Always!" Chloe said, turning and waving behind her.

"See you in bit Clark." Chloe said walking away.

"Bye Diana!" Clark waved and smiled.

Diana smiled and turned and started walking towards the house.

"Goodbye sweetheart! See you later" Lois air kissed Clark in an overly exuberant way obviously mocking the slight flirtation undertone between Diana and himself.

Clark glared at Lois who laughed along with the Chloe and walked away.

The girls piled into the house as Clark drove away to return Lex's car.

Clark returned Lex's car. Lex wasn't home so Clark just left and returned home to get ready for that night.

**Later at the Talon**

When Clark arrived the girls where already there. And so was Lana.

Clark went over to the table they were at but did not see Diana.

"Hey Smallville, glad you could make it." Lois said.

"Hey Clark." Lana said with a smile.

"Hey" Chloe said.

Clark said his hello's and quickly scanned the room to see if he could see Diana.

"Where's Diana?" Clark asked casually, trying not to sound anxious.

"She's getting something to drink." Lois said pointing in the direction where Diana stood talking to his mother who was behind the counter.

"Oh, I'm going to say hi to my mom. I'll be back."

"Sure, see ya" Lois remarked with a slab of laughter.

Lana smiling looked at Lois then at Chloe, who was again trying to play off the situation.

Clark walked away.

"What so funny?" Lana asked.

"Looks like farmboy has a little crush on my roommate." Lois replied.

"Oh," Lana said with a hint of surprise and slight undertone of jealousy. "I'm glad. Clark needs to find someone." She said looking down while fidgeting with her cup. Even though she was with Jason, she still had feelings for Clark. She always would.

Chloe looked at Lana and knew she was feeling the same thing she was. They both knew how things were with Clark. But that didn't change how they felt. They both loved him but things just don't work out when it came to Clark Kent. Chloe smiled, shook off the feeling and said, "So where do you guys want to go after this?"

Lex walked into the Talon and saw his group of friends.

"Hello ladies, don't you all look beautiful tonight. As always." Lex said his charming way.

They all smiled and turned to Lex and thanked him.

"Lois, it's nice to see you again. How's college life treating you."

"Peachy and you?"

"Can't complain, I though you were bringing your roommate or was I mistaken?"

"Oh, no she's here. She's over there small talking with Clark and his mommy" Lois said in a teasing manner.

"Really" Lex says looking over in Clark's direction. "I'll be back. Do you ladies need anything?"

"No we're good, Thanks "Chloe said grinning and watching Lex walk away.

Chloe looks at her cousin and raises her eyebrows in amusement.

"And another one bits the dust!" Lois sings bopping her head.

Lex walks over to Clark but has his eyes on the black-haired magnificence standing beside him.

**Meanwhile....**

"Hey Mom!"

"Clark..... hi honey! I was just talking to Diana here about you." Martha replied.

"About me....really" Clark looked at Diana with a smile.

Martha smiled at her son then at Diana who was looking at Clark with a slight grin.

"Would you like anything Clark?", Martha asked.

"No thanks mom, I'm fine" Clark said.

"So, you were asking about me, huh?" Clark said in Diana's ear.

"Maybe, does that bother you?" She asked with a touch of playfulness.

"Not at all. I just find it a little curious is all."

"Hmm.....curious huh....well good I like to keep people on their toes." She said winking at him preparing to walk away but slamming into Lex Luthor.

"Excuse me!!!...... Oh God!!! I'm so sorry." Diana said biting her lip in embarrassment due to knocking Lex over.

Clark surprised to see Lex and the fact that he was now on his ass knocked over by this girl, tried to help his friend up along with Diana.

"Lex are you okay?", Clark said trying to repress a laugh.

Lex trying to regain some dignity by being tumbled over by a woman, accepts both their hands, laughs as he stands and says, "Well that's the first time I can say a woman has truly knocked me off my feet."

To be continued......


End file.
